Godzilla, the outcast God of Destruction
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: What happens when the Omni-Kings bring the King of the monsters to meet the other 12 Gods of Destruction? The Gods will see why Godzilla is the Mightiest of all the Kaiju. (Using Godzilla from Godzilla Final Wars 2004 version, he's my all time favorite. He'll be far stronger in this. In my eyes, this Godzilla for this will be Jr. grown up and with more experience like his Father.)


Destruction.

Without Destruction, there can be no rebuilding of life. Some may not like it, but destruction is needed to keep the balance. Before Creation, comes Destruction as someone would say about it. That is the reason for the Gods of Destruction, to destroy to keep the balance in the universe. The Supreme Kais create life, the Gods of destruction to destroy life, that is their role as deities. They all however did obey to a higher being, known as the Omni-King, the King of Everything. Some of these deities, are sometimes forgotten, sometimes, popular, and some are yet to be discovered yet. Which now brings us to the Omni-King's palace where the two Zenos reside, with their guardian known as the Grand Priest.

These two high omnipotent beings were sitting at their table with their four guards standing over them as they looked over 12 universes out of boredom. The Grand Priest stood in front of the table himself as he just kept watching over the two Zenos.

"This kind of gets tedious after awhile…" future Zeno said, resting his hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, it does." the Present Zeno said nodding with him. The Zenos puckered their lips as they were moving around the planets to at least do something in their spare time. The future Zeno then grabbed a black planet with a strange symbol on it, a yellow circle with three black triangles that were cracked, and was about to move it when he heard a small sound coming from it...like a roar. Both Zenos perked up as the one holding it squinted at it a bit more, curiosity slowly growing in his eyes. The roar was heard a bit more loudly now, now capturing the Grand Priest who looked curios as now.

"Is something the matter, Lord Zeno's?" He asked curios and confused.

"What is this universe, Grand priest?" present Zeno asked, lifting the planet towards him. The Grand Priest grabbed the piece and lifted it up to look at it more closely, now hearing the roar more clearly, making him go a bit wide eyed. He then smirked a bit as he placed the Piece back down, summoning his staff in his hands.

"To answer your question my Lords, it's an undiscovered universe that has now been discovered, and in this universe, lies a fighter that may prove to be of interest." The Grand Priest said with a smile as always. "Now before I explain more, I'll need to contact the other gods of Destruction to come here, if you don't mind that is."

"Ok." The Present Zeno said nodding.

"Ok ok." The Future one said nodding as well. The Grand Priest nodded as he turned away and tapped his staff on the ground twice, sending a message to the Angels to bring their Gods of Destructions here to discuss something of new importance. Within only a few minutes all 12 universes have appeared before the grand priest and the omni kings. They were all in a kneeling bowing position as the Grand Priest made his staff vanish quickly.

"Thank you all for coming, I have summoned you all here to discuss the discovery of a new universe, along with their God of Destruction." He said in his usual calm tone. "Universe 404, the 'Radioactive' Universe."

"Radioactive?" Zeno from the future asked. "Is it actually radiated fully?"

"No not the universe itself, it was named that due to the certain beings there." The Grand Priest answered.

"Ohhh…" both Zenos said from curiosity.

"The universe is an interesting one to say the least, especially that universes God of Destruction, or as he is known as...the King of the Monsters." The Grand Priest said with a small chuckle.

"Sounds rather...evil." one of the Zenos said blandly.

"The inhabitants there consider him that, others see him as a savior/protector, many see him as the King he is, and I believe some see him as 'Nature's Balancer'." The Grand Priest said with a small shrug.

"Interesting…." The future one noted...then looked at the present Zeno. "We should invite him here!"

"That sounds like a good idea!" The Present one agreed.

"Nature balancer? Pf…" Geene scoffed, clearly seeing himself as an already competent and top universe.

"What is he supposed to be, a hippy?" Champa said with a chuckle. The Grand Priest hid a small smirk from them as he made his staff reappear and tap on the ground twice. A minute later, a black portal appeared in the center of the room near the other Gods of Destruction who looked in confusion. After the portal appeared, they were all assaulted with a loud roar on the other side.

 _ ***SKRROOOOOONNGGGG!***_

"What the hell!?" Beerus yelled out, mostly due to the _immense_ power from that roar.

"Oh my." Vados said with surprise. "This person sure knows how to assert authority."

"Rather loud too." Whis added. The Grand Priest continued to hide his smirk as he tapped his staff again, the portal showing a ruined city with fire in everywhere.

"Huh. Guess he does his job rather well." Quitella commented.

"He destroyed a city, big whoop." Beerus said scratching his ear. Rumshii was about to comment to that before the portal showed a silhouette of a...strange looking monster in the ruined city. They couldn't see it at first due to the maple spikes on its back looking like smashed building parts. The gods and angels couldn't see the details due to how dark it was, but what they could tell was that it was large, had maple leaf like spikes on its back. It had a side view of the giant monster as it opened its mouth, letting out another roar in the destroyed city.

" **Beep beep.** " Mosco said in his usual crypt robotic sounds.

"This, Mosco, is the God of Destruction the humans there have labeled." The Grand Priest said smiling. "The King of the Monsters, Nature's Balancer, The Alpha Predator...Godzilla is his name." He then spun his staff quickly in his hands as he showed his smirk to everyone. "And you all, are going to meet him."

"What?" Most of the God minus Geene and Belmod said slightly confused and surprised.

"As I said, we we'll bring this 'Godzilla' here to us and meet him, as well as see what we can learn from this proclaimed God of Destruction." The Grand Priest said in his usual tone.

"Well let's make it quick then, see this "God of Destruction"." Sidra said with an eyeroll. The Grand Priest nodded as he tapped his staff three times on the floor, making the portal swirl around like a whirlpool. The gods stood silent as they waited with their usual glares, waiting for this "outcast" to come out.

After about ten seconds, they saw the silhouette again, but it was warping slightly, getting smaller the closer it got. The first part to come out was a black scaled hand with yellow claws, followed by and arm. Its feet were next to come out followed by the rest of the body. His eyes were closed for a moment before they opened suddenly after he shook his head. His eyes were full of pride, rage, and power. Godzilla, The King of the Monsters, has arrived.

"...Well, I can certainly see why he would be called an outcast." Rumshii noted. Godzilla turned to face him quickly, and instantly growled at him with a fierce glare. Said elephant God of destruction went wide eyed slightly at the immense power in this...thing. Godzilla looked over at the rest of the Gods of Destruction and their angels, his expression looking more fierce than before. After two seconds of growling, the portal behind him closed, leaving him standing here with the other gods.

"...Can I make the assumption he can't speak?" Whis asked. Godzilla growled louder as he took a step forward while the Grand Priest snapped his fingers, a small flickering glow appearing around the King's throat before he actually spoke.

"Where am I?!" He shouted in anger with a deep, gravel like tone. Godzilla was surprised he was able to speak like a human, but his anger was right now a bit high as he glared at the unknown people in front of him. "Who are you all, more threats to my planet?!"

'Well this is a good start.' The Grand Priest thought with an arched eyebrow.

"I can assure you that we aren't threats to your planet." Vados assured.

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Godzilla growled as he glared at the Gods of Destructions. "I can sense all the destructive power in you, and I don't take kindly to others like you near my home."

"Relax lizard." Quitella said with an eye roll. "We got our own universes to destroy to keep balance."

"Lizard!?" Godzilla roared in anger at the mouse God of Destruction. "It be best to watch what you say to me, or you will cease to live!"

'Temper on this one alright.' Whis thought with a small stare at the King of the Monsters.

"Now now, no need to get fiesty." the Grand Priest said calmly as he looked over the king of monsters. Said monster quickly turned to face him and growled at him. "We only wish to know who this undiscovered God of Destruction is in all of his glory. Not to mention the universe."

"Where have I heard that before?" Godzilla said with a sarcastic tone before going back to glaring at the Grand Priest with a more hostile tone. "Oh yeah, the last time I heard that the damn invaders tried to take over my home with other mind controlled monsters!"

"I can understand your mistrust with people you've just met. But believe me, the gods in these room before you do the same thing with their own universes: destroy to keep balance in the multiverse, and only _within_ their universes can they do it. I know it's asking a lot, but please try to consider that we aren't going to harm your universe."

"Again, invaders said the same thing before they attacked, causing the humans to have no choice and free me from my ice prison to take care of their problem." Godzilla said with a growl.

"Alright...what makes you think we are the same?" the Grand Priest asked kindly.

"As I've said, I can sense all the destructive powers in you, and I don't take kindly to that." Godzilla replied. "Some of the destructors here look no more different than my enemies, and not so much different from my father."

"Your pretty destructive yourself." Belmod said with crossed arms.

"Compared to my father, who hated humanity to his very heart before he found me." Godzilla turned around to glare at him. "My destruction is petty compared to what my father did."

"Well….can we at least ask you what your intentions are in full detail? From earlier you sound as if your humanity's last hope when it comes to "mind controlled monsters"." Vados asked.

"That is correct." Godzilla answered with his glare. "My father and his father before him all protected the planet till there death, however the humans saw _us_ as dangers as well, and sought out ways to destroy us, my kind aren't welcomed by the humans. My father hated humanity because they were the reason we were like this, so he would defend the planet from invaders, but only to protect his territory, he didn't care if the humans perished. I however cared for them since I was hatched in their laboratories, and when I met my father for the first time, he took me as his own, and his anger and hatred towards humans dwindled a bit. However, when I grew older, the humans developed a bioweapon that they going to use to kill us, I was just a young adult while my father...he was dying due to much nuclear energy being absorbed into his body at our home."

"...Very unfortunate." Grand Priest said out of sympathy.

"The humans had found a way to lower his temperature to minimize the destruction, cause if they didn't, the explosion would destroy the entire planet. But the humans also had another monster to deal with, a monster they had dubbed Destroyah, the Oxygen Destroyer. When I fought him I was doing good until he transformed into his final form which….led to my own death." Godzilla looked away, not liking the memory of the past.

"But your alive now?" Sidra asked confused.

"Thanks to my father...he gave me what little radiation energy he could spare before he went to kill Destroyah. My father killed him before he too met his end, and the energy he gave me revived me, making me the new King of the Monster."

"Fascinating…" Geene said with slight interest now.

"So over the years, I have been defending my planet in my father's place, that however didn't change most of the humans views on me, but I didn't care. I was ticked off that they kept me frozen under ice, and my father's rage inside me took control of me when I was freed. They freed me to take care of the monsters that the invaders at the time controlled, and I was able to repel them back, that is all I will say." Godzilla finished with a growl. "Now that I answered you question, I demand you to send me back, _**now.**_ " It was silent as everyone stares at him...until they heard the sound of awe near the Grand Priest.

"So soon?" Godzilla turned around with a glare to see the two Omni-Kings floating next to the Grand Priest.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" The one on the right, Future Zeno asked. They almost reminded him of himself when he was younger. He shook his head to forget that before he glared at the two Zenos.

"As I said, I demand you to send me back to my planet, NOW!" He shouted at the end with a small roar. The Gods of Destruction went wide eyed that Godzilla had just literally roared a demand to the Kings of Everything. "Send me back now, or I will show you why my race is feared by the humans and aliens!" the omni kings gave blank stares as the gods of destruction immediately started to back off in fear. The two Zenos then faced each other before motioning the Grand Priest to whisper something to him. Said person leaned down a bit with an arched eyebrow look as the two Zenos whispered in his ear. After about three minutes, Godzilla was getting a bit more angerier like his father before he, and the twelve Gods of Destructions were suddenly transported to a large area on a large platform. The Gods were confused by their new location, all 12 of them surrounding Godzilla in the center. The Angels were on some higher platforms, equally confused as the Grand Priest floated above them.

"Sorry for the sudden change, but the Omni-Kings has decided on something of interest." He said before looking down at the 12 Gods of Destruction and Godzilla.

Said monster growled. "And what exactly would that be?"

The Grand Priest smirked as he gave a small chuckle. "A bit of a Battle Royale, all 12 gods of Destruction, against the King of the Monsters, you." Godzilla widen his eyes before he glared at the Grand Priest with anger that could rival his father's. The gods of destruction gave either looks of small shock, surprise, or intrigue.

"This is pointless!" He roared in anger and rage. "I demand for you to send me back, and I'm running low on patience."

"You will be back at your home in no time, however, the omni kings wish to see you in combat." The grand priest explained. Godzilla growled loudly as he lowered his head to look at each God of Destruction who looked back with their own glares, or in Belmod and Geene's case, smirks. "I am not an animal for their entertainment, but if it gets me back to my home, so be it." He growled as he balled and unballed his fists with a low growl.

"Let's get this over with." Beerus said simply as he got in his usual stance.

"This'll be over sooner than later." Rumshii said chuckling as he got into his own stance.

 **[Play New Divide by Linkin Park]**

Godzilla stood in his spot as he moved his head to look at all the Gods surrounding him, his eyes glaring with a fire behind them as he growled loudly at them. It was tense for about twenty seconds before Iwne charged forward from the front, while Arak charged at him from the left, Liquiir from the right. Godzilla let out his iconic roar as he charged forward himself as the three Gods came closer to him. However, Godzilla managed to avoid being attacked by all three by first stepping on Iwne's head and jumped over him, Liquiir and Arack being too slow to stop themselves before they crashed head first into each other, both of them collapsing to the ground as Godzilla slid forward a bit before he spun around, roaring at them again. The angels were actually surprised that he managed to dodge three of them at once.

Beerus and Champa cracked their necks as they charged at Godzilla as said monster looked over his shoulder. Champa was the first to get close to him before he was stuck in the side by Godzilla's tail as said Kaiju used the momentum to spin around and land a punch to Beerus. Geene observed from afar as Belmod started to shoot ki blasts at the king of monsters. The energy blasts made contact, but all that did was stagger Godzilla who roared with anger and annoyance before he stomped his foot and charged at the Clown god with a roar. Belmod smirked as he jumped over him to avoid being tackled by him, now flying down to deliver a swift kick that knocked Godzilla back a bit. The King of the Monsters stood back quickly to duck under an attempted roundhouse kick by Quitela and countered with a large chomp to his outstretched leg. Quitela grunted from the chomp before getting his leg out quickly by shooting a quick ki blast into the king of monsters face. It freed his leg, but that didn't stop Godzilla from delivering a tailwhip that smacked the mouse god away from him. Sidra jumped up into the air with a small glare as he formed a dark purple and black ball of energy in his hand, making it grow bigger till it was the size of a car.

"Hakai!" He shouted as he threw the energy of destruction at the Kaiju as Belmod and Beerus jumped out of the way of the incoming blast. Godzilla looked up to see the blast getting closer to him, and growled as he made his dorsal spikes on his back glow a beautiful blue color, the same color coming from his mouth as the energy of destruction got closer.

'The hell?' Rumshii said in shock and surprise, very much like the other gods of destruction. When the sphere of destruction got close, Godzilla fired a white and blue energy beam of pure radiation that made contact with the destructive energy, destroying it and heading towards Sidra who was too shocked to create a barrier in time before he was hit by the blast, making him give a shout of pain as he plummeted to the ground with a crash.

"Oh my." Whis said in small surprise. "What an attack, I must say It's impressive." Liquiir was looking over at Sidra who was getting up slowly, a large burn mark on his chest as he groaned in pain. He heard the sound of heavy stomping coming towards him, making him look up to see Godzilla charging at him and bashing into him, landing punches to his head and claw slashes to his body. He then gripped Sidra's arm and judo flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground and making it crack underneath him. Before Sidra could even turn his head, Godzilla had stomped on his head, digging his head into the ground before he was pushed off by Rumshii who now got into a power struggle with the King of the Monsters.

"oohhhh!" the omni kings said in awe and excitement. The Grand Priest was smirking himself as Rumshii was slightly winning the power struggle as he pushed Godzilla back, unfortunately the Kaiju opened his mouth and fired an atomic ray straight into his face, making Rumshii cry out in pain as he backed off, clutching his face that had smoke coming off it. Godzilla didn't waist this time to shoulder bash him quickly and then grab him by the trunk, spinning him around with a loud growl. Iwne charged forward to try and tackle Godzilla, unfortunately the kaiju heard him coming and threw Rumshii into him, knocking both Gods to the ground who groaned a bit. Godzilla spun around to Heles with a bow and arrow in her hands as she fired the arrow at him, the arrow piercing his shoulder as he roared a bit. Heles didn't let up as she fired more arrows at him, but Godzilla fired another atomic ray from his mouth, disintegrating the arrows and making Heles quickly dodge to the left before the beam could hit her. Godzilla pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a growling grunt before he was assaulted by a barrage of ki blasts, courtesy of Belmod, Arack, and Champa. Godzilla roared as he was staggering from the ki blasts, smoke forming around him till they couldn't see him, but that didn't make the Gods stop firing their ki blasts at him though.

 **[End Song]**

"Cease fire!" Arack said as he stopped firing his blasts. Belmod and Champa stopped hesitantly as they looked at the giant smoke cloud they made.

"Heh, no way that overgrown lizard could survive that!" Champa said as he laughed now. Belmod crossed his arms with a grin as he chuckled as well, the rest of the gods, including the injured Sidra and Rumshii floated up next to them as they looked down at the large smoke cloud. Champa kept laughing as Beerus squinted his eyes at the large smoke cloud, seeing something blue flicker in it before a blue beam suddenly shot out of the smoke, making a direct hit to Arack who was blown back from the blast and now had a large severe burn on his chest as he let out a pained sound. Beerus gritted his teeth as he grunted, Liquiir and Geene doing the same.

 **[Play Feel Invincible by Skillet]**

The smoke and dust was slowly dispersing as they heard the King of the Monsters growl in it, his silhouette already appearing. Champa stopped laughing as he gave a small growl of annoyance, not liking that the power of the gods of destruction wasn't even hurting him all that much. They heard him roar again as another atomic beam came out of the smoke, Belmod barely dodging it as it grazed his arm, leaving a deep burn mark. Beerus was gritting his teeth as he grunted...this is not the average power of the gods of destruction. There was absolutely no way he would be _this_ powerful.

Godzilla roared at them in anger as he fired a third atomic ray at them, the gods having to fly away to dodge it. Beerus growled as he raised his hand up, creating a massive orange red ball of ki. Godzilla took notice and was charging another atomic ray from his mouth. When it was big enough, Beerus threw his sphere of destruction down at Godzilla as said monster fired his atomic breath. The attacks collided with each other, the atomic breath actually pushing Beerus's attack back slightly. Beerus grunted and growled in anger before giving a battle cry, the sphere of destruction increasing the push as it pushed back on the atomic breath. Godzilla growled as he was getting pushed back from the enormous energy. He almost roared in pain when he felt ki blasts hitting his hide, courtesy of Belmod, Champa, and Mosco hitting from different angles. In anger, he focused more power into his blast, the once blue and white beam, now turning a hellish red orange as he pushed against the sphere of destruction, piercing right through it and heading right to a shocked Beerus. The angels, Whis especially, were completely shocked as Beerus barely dodged the beam, the other gods of destruction completely stumped. That wasn't good for Mosco who was tackled by Godzilla, making beeping sounds of shock as Godzilla kept pushing him around until he lifted him up above his head now. Heles tried to help by charging at Godzilla from behind, but got slapped in the face by his tail, making her tumble to the ground. Geene still stayed back from the action with crossed arms and a grin as he watched Godzilla now slam Mosco onto the ground, slamming the mechanical God of destruction with his fists and slashing at him with his claws that were making sparks fly off the robot.

Mule, the Imp inside the robot was looking around frantically at the controls that were sparking everywhere as his mechanical outer shell was taking damage from the Outcast God of Destruction. He tried to fight back, but some sparks made him cover his face as Godzilla continued to lay punches and claw slashes on the robot. Campari gave shocked and worried look as he leaned in with wide eyes, a small sweat pellet going down his head. Arak went to save Mosco before any more damage could be done by roundhouse kicking Godzilla away. Godzilla slid back as he went into his fighting stance. Arak looked over at Mosco, noticing that the robot wasn't fit to fight any longer due to the massive damage it has taken.

Godzilla roared at him as he charged forward and collided with Arack, the smaller god of destruction already losing ground due to Godzilla's superior height and strength. Again, more gods of destruction teamed up to help one another as Beerus and Champa flew forward and punched the king of monsters in the face. He stumbled back before he was getting assaulted by Belmod who was striking him with kicks across his body. He managed to block one of the kicks and tail whipped him away and managed to Dodge to the side to avoid an attempted punch from Liquiir. Sidra, recovering a little bit, went to throw a punch at Godzilla, but was caught by his hand, giving off a devastating blow to his face and making him crash into the ground, creating craters on the way before Sidra was done on the ground with a painful grunt.

"He's doing well handling himself against all 12 of them." Vados said with a small glare.

"That's a feat few can do." Cus said with a small wince when she saw Rumshii get shoulder bashed into Heles by Godzilla. Said kaiju roared as he gripped Liquiir's fist and judo slammed him over his shoulder before tail whipping Quitela away and headbutting Beerus, followed by another tail whip. The gods then stood back, Sidra not included due to being knocked down, and Mosco for excessive damage. They all glanced at one another...and nodded as they flew above Godzilla, who was growling and confused at what they were doing. Soon, all of them raised a hand into the air, in the middle was the familiar sphere of destruction as it started to increase in size in a quick fashion.

"Oh my, seems their desperate now." Whis said with a surprised tone.

"They could destroy the _entire_ arena." Campari said with slightly widen eyes.

The sphere was only getting larger and larger until it fit the entire arena as Godzilla looked up, growling louder now as it _continued_ to get bigger. Godzilla charged his atomic breath once again, but it was red and orange instead as the energy swirled around his mouth slightly. Soon the Gods of Destructions all glared down at the King of the Monsters before they all gave small battle shouts as they threw their combined destructive energy down at him, just as Godzilla fired his Red Spiral Atomic Ray at it. The attacks collided, and the combined energy of Destruction was being slowed down on descent by Godzilla's atomic breath as said kaiju didn't even flinch. The gods of destruction gritted their teeth, surprised their combined attack was getting pushed back. They all made their aura flair up brightly as they added more power to the attack, making it go down little by little. Godzilla's attack made the giant energy of destruction slow down when it came closer before him, but much like his encounter with the giant meteor, it finally made contact with him and exploded right onto him.

 **[End Song]**

Most of the angels, minus Whis and Vados covered their eyes from the impact, said two observing with bland, yet interested looks on the outcome. The Grand Priest had to put a barrier over the explosion to keep it contained. He then dropped it when it was finished, now just a huge cloud of smoke of where the arena once was.

"Ha, now we got him!" Quitela said with a laugh as he stared down at the smoke cloud.

"Yeah, no one could've survived that!" Champa said laughing as well in victory. The Gods of Destruction were laughing at their victory, except for Geene and Beerus who was still looking down at the large dust cloud with a glare. Within a few seconds both Geene and Beerus widened their eyes in shock as their pupils shook, making surprised grunt sounds.

"Huh, what's wrong with you two?" Champa asked confused at their reactions. Beerus only shakily shook his head as he lifted a shaky hand, pointing at the area below them.

"I-It can't be…" He stuttered out as Geene growled with a glare. Champa followed his line of vision, slowly going wide eyed as a hellish red outline was faintly glowing in the smoke.

"Ohhhhhh!" both Zeno's said in awe as the Grand priest was actually surprised himself.

"He is very strong!" future Zeno noted out, looking at the present one.

"So powerful!" Present Zeno said with awe and excitement. The smoke cleared up slowly, the arena had already been repaired instantly thanks to the Grand Priest, and the glowing red silhouette was becoming more clear by the second.

 **[Play** **Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold]**

"H-how's h-he still alive!?" Heles shouted in pure shock as the smoke finally cleared, revealing Godzilla, in a new form.

"What the hell is he!?" Champa said in disbelief. His body now had what looked like glowing red spots on him, his claws had glowing red crack like lines on them, his dorsal spines had red-orange outline now instead of being white, and his eyes were now a bright red-orange color. He growled loudly for a few seconds before he let out a much loud roar that shook the whole room.

 _ ***SKRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!***_

The gods of destruction gave no second thought as they all flew towards Godzilla, all going to strike him head on as the gave battle cries. When they got close though, they were met with feeling of a burning energy emitting from Godzilla who tail whipped them away with ease. Heles slid back as she looked at Godzilla's new form.

"His body is emitting radiation...The sphere only gave him more energy!" she realized.

"What!?" Quitela asked in complete shock.

"His body somehow absorbed all the destructive energy from our attack, that shouldn't even be possible!" Iwne said before he was tackled by Godzilla to the ground, and then stomped on again. Every time Godzilla laid a hit on his opponent in his Burning Form, the opponent would feel the pure radiation heat in each attack, burning them on contact like the heat of multiple blue sun stars. Godzilla gave a loud roaring battle cry as he gave a double axe swing to Liquiir's back, slamming him onto the ground and knocking him out from battle. Iwne went to deliver a dropkick to Godzilla from behind, but when his attack made contact with his dorsal spikes, he gave a cry of pain due to his legs getting burned on contact. Awamo, the universe 1 angel, gave a surprised look as he watched the God of destruction of his universe get dominated in battle like this. Heles formed her bow and arrows again and fired four arrows at the kaiju, but the arrows burned and melted on contact as Godzilla slashed across Liquiir's body with his claws, burning his fur and leaving four slash marks on his chest. Said god of destruction stumbled back with a pained shout as Champa charged forward, but was met with a solid slash to his face, drawing blood as he tumbled across the ground. One by one the gods of destructions were falling to the outcast as Liquiir stumbled back and landed on a knee, panting heavily as he had his hand over his chest where the wound was. He looked up only to be met with a two slash combo across his face, leaving a X-cross slash across his face before he was knocked out by a heavy punch by Godzilla.

Beerus cracked his knuckles, while also cracking his neck. The burning radiation was starting to strain his body, but he was still standing strong as Godzilla gave another loud angry roar at them.

"Come on, is that all you got?!" Godzilla roared out with a fierce glare, his voice deeper and more monstrous in tone now. Beerus only tsked as Belmod quickly charged at Godzilla, getting a massive hit on the giants face, making it stagger.

"Do not mock a god!" he declared, getting punches on the king of Monsters, however it was like a double edge sword. Whenever Belmod landed a punch to the kaiju's face, the radiation heat burned him as well the longer he attacked him. Godzilla gave an annoyed and enraged growl at getting staggered back as he started to swipe at Belmod, who dodged barely. Unfortunately he wasn't far enough to dodge a tail whip from him that sent him flying off to the side and into one of the four pillars that was almost not destroyed. Belmod grunted as he got to his knees. His eyes widened as Godzilla gave a battle cry and did a flying anti-gravity dropkick to his face, knocking him out from the force.

"...What in the-what!?" Korn, the angel of Universe 8 said in shock and confusion. Most of the angels were stumped at the dropkick, finding it bizarre to say the least. Now only Beerus and Geene were the only two left, Godzilla turning to face them with a growl and snarling glare.

"Got any ideas, Geene?" Beerus asked as he glanced at the burn mark on his arm. Said god of destruction said nothing as he stared at the outcast across from them with a glare.

"You can try whatever you like on me." Godzilla spoke once again as he slowly marched forward with a growl, his steps making thunderous booms. "But you cannot defeat me. I've defeated gods like you before, I've laid waste to the mighty gods of Olympus and destroyed the King of them himself along with the others, not even the depths of Hell could hold me, so come and try your shot at me, see what that does." Beerus and Geene glanced at one another with their glares. Beerus jumped up and formed another sphere of destruction while Geene made his energy flair up brightly.

"I do not follow why they are doing it again…." Vados said with a small head tilt. Whis tilted his head in confusion as well as Geene finally decided to fight and charged at Godzilla, both fighters colliding in a grapple now. Slowly, Godzilla was getting surprised. For one thing is for sure, he wasn't weakening from the radiation...it didn't seem like he was getting affected by it at all. Geene had a purple aura surrounding him, protecting him from the radiation as he smirked at the kaiju.

"Energy of Destruction, that's how he's protecting himself from Godzilla's radiation." Martinu said chuckling with a smile on her face. Geene slowly twisted Godzilla's wrist before pulling his fist back and slamming it into Godzilla's face, said person widening his eyes as he actually felt the power behind it as said King of Monsters tumbled on the ground for a little bit before sliding on his feet. He looked up with a growl before he fired his atomic breath at him, but Geene who was still unharmed unlike the other gods of destruction dodged in time as he fired ki blasts at him, the blasts making Godzilla stumble slightly. Beerus was still forming his sphere of destruction, making it larger than his normal ones as Geene kept Godzilla distracted on him, the two fighters clashing every once in a while.

"Your a formidable opponent for an outcast." Geene chuckled with a smirk as their wrists were colliding.

"I have my father, and a human to thank for making me who I am." Godzilla growled before he pushed him off and went to slash at him, but Geene ducked and countered with an uppercut that made Godzilla stumble back. Compared to the other gods of destruction, Geene was the more formidable warrior type as he kept Godzilla at bay. Geene dashed in as he started to lay hard punches to Godzilla's faces as said kaiju stumbled back with each hit. Geene glanced up at Beerus who had completed his charge, and was now waiting. Geene smirked as he vanished from Godzilla's sight, and reappeared behind. With some difficulty he grabbed the King of the Monsters, and lifted him up into the air. Beerus smirked himself now as he threw his energy of destruction at them, just as Geene threw Godzilla at the sphere of destruction, the attack making contact and exploding on him. Godzilla's body was absorbing the energy again, but went wide eyed when Geene appeared in front of him with a fist pulled back, a grin on his face.

"Goodbye, beast." He said before he thrusted his fist forward, _penetrating_ Godzilla's chest and making his blood gush out, and even cough out blood.

 **[End Song]**

The angels widened their eyes in shock from actually seeing Geene punch through this beast with ease. The Grand Priest even widen his eyes in surprise as Geene pulled his fist back out, letting Godzilla's body fall to the ground with a loud booming crash, his Burning form disappearing and reverting him back to his normal body, but now with a gaping chest wound where Geene hit him. Beerus crossed his arms as he floated down next to Geene.

"Still ruthless as ever." The Sphynx cat commented. Geene didn't comment as he smirked confidently before he chuckled loudly.

"We're Gods of Destruction, ruthless is part of our job." He said turning around and looking up at the Grand Priest and the two Zeno's. "Well, was that entertaining for you, my Lords?"

"It was certainly fun to watch." present Zeno nodded.

"Shame the powerful lizard is dead though…" Future Zeno said blandly. The Grand Priest was about to say something, but was cut off when they all heard a deep, slow, angered growl echoing in the room. The angels looked over quickly as Geene looked flabbergasted, his pupils shaking.

 **[Play Me Against the World by Simple Plan]**

"Im...impossible…" Beerus said taking a step back, shock in his expression as well. There, standing up slowly with the chest wound healing up quickly with a reddish-blue glow, was a still living Godzilla. He had his head down, with his eyes closed as his wound finally healed up, his eyes snapping open before he roared out at the two gods of destruction in absolute rage, and pure anger. Geene off all people took a step back from the anger he felt from that roar, getting even more shocked. Godzilla made his dorsal spines glow bright blue that was swirling like a cloudy mist before he fired his much more powerful standard atomic breath at Geene. Said god of destruction was too shocked along with Beerus to avoid the blast as they let out shouts of shock and fear before they were engulfed in the blast, their bodies disintegrated into ash as their screams died down. Godzilla wasn't done yet as he charged his beam again, this time firing it around him at the other downed Gods of Destruction and destroying them. The only other gods who screamed in fear who were conscious were Champa, Heles, Belmod, and Quitela. The arena now had scorch marks where the Gods of Destruction once stood, now nothing but ashes or specs of dust, their screams/shouts barely echoing now. Godzilla stood in the center of the arena in silence for a few seconds before he threw his head up, letting out a loud, long victory roar that echoed throughout the whole room.

 **[End song]**

Everyone, even the Grand Priest, were by far, completely surprised by the sheer power as Godzilla slowly calmed down, slowly growling now as he glared at all the angels, and at the Grand Priest.

"Send me back, _now._ " Godzilla demanded with a threatening growl. "I defeated your Gods of Destruction, now you better send me back, or you'll suffer the same fate as them." The angels said nothing before Grand Priest cleared his throat, clearly not wanting to anger him any further.

"Very well. A deal is a deal. Thank you for your time, Mr. Godzilla." he said with a nod, lifting his staff up.

"Bye bye mister lizard!" the omni kings said their goodbyes with waves. Godzilla growled as he rolled his eyes at the two Zeno's.

'Remind me way too much about my younger years.' He thought as the portal to his home finally appeared, a familiar moth waiting for him on the other side. 'Mothra.' He thought with a passive glare as the Goddess of Peace, Love, and Harmony "roared" at him, almost happy to see him. Apparently enough to fly right through the portal, taking a new form when she came through and "tackled" a surprised Godzilla. Grand Priest was confused at the interaction with this new creature before him. Well, apparently when the creature came through the portal, she gained a _human_ form. She had rainbow colored wings, butterfly antenna and bluish green eyes, while also wearing a green, white, and black kimono and had pale moon white skin. Whis honestly thought it was kind of cute one of the monsters found affection for another.

"Get off me Mothra!" Godzilla growled with an anime sweat drop. The same with Godzilla when he first got here was that she couldn't speak, the only thing that came out was her "roar" again. The Grand Priest chuckled as he snapped his fingers, another glow forming around "Mothra's" throat before she spoke.

"I was wondering where you went Jr!" She said in a happy, heavenly tone. "When you suddenly disappeared, I thought the humans got rid of you, but I was glad to be wrong on that!"

"Mothra, seriously get off." Godzilla said annoyed slightly.

"No." Mothra said shaking her head as she hugged Godzilla, well kind of due to his superior height and build.

"Get off."

"No."

"...Please get off?"

"...Nope." Godzilla gave a heavy sigh in defeat as he just stood there.

"If you two weren't different species, I would be assuming you two as brother and sister." the grand priest said with a chuckle.

"...Who are you?" Mothra asked facing him now with a confused expression, making Godzilla sigh in relief that she got off him.

"I am the Grand Priest. Sorry for suddenly taking your champion away from you. You see, we wished to know who he was, his purposes, and of course his strength." The grand priest explained.

"Oh, well...I guess that was okay." Mothra said tilting her head.

"No it wasn't." Godzilla growled in annoyance and anger. Mothra took a side glance at him, before she noticed the 12 scorch marks around them where some piles of ashes were.

"Jr...what did you do here?" Mothra asked facing said kaiju with a blank look. Godzilla glared at the kaiju turned human as he gave a small grunt. She then looked back at the Grand Priest, and to the angels who were staring at them. "What...did he do here?"

"He uh...killed 12 different gods of destructions." Grand Priest answered as he cleared his throat.

"...You what?!" Mothra shouted at Godzilla who glared harder at her.

"They wanted to see what I could do, and I did." He answered with a growl.

"You could've just knocked them out!"

"Mothra, you and I both know that I don't play like that." Godzilla said shaking his head. "If I fight, I don't allow my opponent to live."

"We aren't in our own home Jr, you can't just kill like you father did in the past!" Mothra said shaking her head.

"I can't exactly stop Mothra, you know that." Mothra glared at him for a few seconds before she lowered her head with defeat and sighed heavily. She knew Godzilla was arrogant, almost as much as his father, but not as ruthless as him. Godzilla strode past her, and right through the portal as it closed behind him, leaving Mothra standing there in the center of the arena. She sighed heavily again before looking up at the Grand Priest and flew up to him with a flap of her wings.

"I am so sorry for what he did, it's just a thing he does with all his foes, I can't change that about him." She apologized to him with a small bow of her head.

"No need to apologize, we have a way to retrieve them back." The Grand Priest said assuringly. Mothra kept her head bowed down before looking up with a soft smile now.

"That's good." She said nodding before standing up straight now in the air. "Oh, so you know in case, I am Mothra, the new Guardian of Earth, and Goddess of peace, love, and harmony."

"Pleasure to meet you, moth lady!" the omni kings waved from their seats.

"It's good to see you too." Mothra said bowing her head at the two omni-kings. "I hope Jr. wasn't much of a problem for you?"

"He was amazing!" present omni king replied.

"And super strong!" future zeno added. Mothra was a bit surprised that they were in a way, praising Godzilla.

"Well, I'm sure he's glad someone other than humans...and aliens, know his power." She said nodding with a smile. "He is the King of the Monsters for a reason."

"I would assume so." Vados said with a small nod. Mothra turned to face her, and then to the other Angels with a slightly confused look.

"Forgive me for asking, but what exactly are you?" She asked out of curiosity. "I've never seen beings like you before."

"We are Angels to the Gods of Destructions for different universes. We supervise them and observe them...well not at the moment now since they are currently ash…" Whis explained. Mothra looked at the ashes with a small nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that again, Jr. much like his father and grandfather always kills their enemies, they don't allow them second chances when they see them as threats." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"We do not blame you. Others work differently." Campari assured with a nod.

"The only good thing I guess is that Jr. is more calmer and passive due to actually being around humans." Mothra said smiling a bit.

"He seemed more angry when we brought him here to converse with." Grand Priest said in a thinking tone.

"Well, you did take him from his home...kind of against his will."

"In all fairness, I was only following orders from the omni king. Loyalty and so on."

"...Fair enough."

"Well, it was splendid meeting you two." Whis said with his kind smile.

"You too as well, just please next time you bring Jr. here again, bring me as well, I'm one of the few who can calm him...to an extent." Mothra said with a bow of her head again.

"We will keep that in mind." Grand Priest said, returning with his own head bow. Mothra gave one last smile before she too left through a portal the Grand Priest made, now leaving just the angels, the Grand Priest, and the Omni-king in the room.


End file.
